


Forced

by Zaikia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, French Kissing, Fucking Machines, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia





	Forced

The doorbell rung continuously for several seconds until Shell angrily slapped the remote down on her couch and marched over to the front door of her apartment. She didn’t even bother to look through the peep-hole and just grabbed the doorknob and swung the door wide open. “What the hell do you want?!” 

Suddenly, hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her inside. The door was slammed shut and quickly locked and at the same time Shell was slammed against the wall. She groaned a little bit from the slight pain and looked at the person who had suddenly attacked her. 

Long, blonde curls fell down her face and down her back like waves; bright green eyes stare into Shell’s hazel ones. She recognized the girl immediately and she sputtered. “M-Morgan!” 

The blonde-haired 18-year old smirked down at Shell. She was younger than Shell, by only a year, but she was taller. Shell was only 5’5”, which made Morgan six feet tall. Her body was slim, her legs were long and her skin was tanned, but a healthy tan instead of one that would make a girl look like an orange. 

Shell blinked at the tall, younger girl. “What the hell?! How did you know where I lived?!” 

Morgan just smirked and ran her hands down the older girl’s arms. She then reached into her pocket and quickly pulled out a soaked cloth and shoved it over Shell’s mouth before the brunette could do anything. Shell yelled, though it was muffled underneath the cloth and she grabbed Morgan’s hand to try and pry it off. 

Morgan saw the fear in Shell’s eyes and they began to daze as the lavender-smelling scent went deep into her nostrils. Shell’s eyes then dropped as the scent drove her unconscious and Morgan dropped the cloth, catching the older girl in her arms. Morgan smirked and gently traced her fingers over Shell’s pale cheek. 

After two years of watching, Morgan was finally going to get what she had been waiting for. 

And she was going to have fun. 

She picked up Shell’s unconscious form and carried her to the bedroom, her body already craving for the older girl. She set her form on the bed and then stripped her of her clothes. Morgan’s mouth watered at the sight of the pale girl’s body and she was tempted to just start, but she wanted to wait until Shell was conscious. 

So she could enjoy every single minute of it. Morgan set her backpack down and got everything she needed out. She grabbed some rope and tied Shell’s wrists together and then to the headboard, but enough room to where she could still be moved onto her stomach. 

After getting what she needed to get set up, she tore off her own clothes and waited patiently for Shell to wake up. When the brunette jerked, she lifted her head and quickly began aware that she was naked. “What the-?!” her eyes snapped to Morgan and they widened. “What the fuck is this?! Why am I naked?! Why are you naked?!” 

Morgan just grinned and crawled onto the bed and over Shell’s form, rubbing her breasts against the older girl’s. Shell squirmed underneath Morgan and was about to yell when Morgan crushed her lips to Shell’s, immediately plunging her tongue into the older’s mouth. Hazel eyes widened to the size of saucers and she struggled against Morgan, but the taller girl seemed to be stronger! 

Morgan swirled her tongue into Shell’s mouth, touching the other’s and forcing a strangled moan out of her. All the while Morgan was folding Shell’s breasts, rubbing them and pinching her nipples. Shell arched in a way to escape Morgan’s torturous touch, but the blonde didn’t have any of it and quickly left her lips to kiss down Shell’s neck, her chest and then to her breasts. She kissed and licked them and then wrapped her lips around the nipple, sucking until it was a hard bud. She did the same to the other nipple while her fingers trailed down and she shoved one into the older, scissoring and stretching her inside. 

Shell’s breathing was ragged; sweat beginning to cover her body. Morgan added a second finger and shoved them in deep, causing Shell to yell out and arch her back. Morgan smirked in satisfaction and removed her fingers, spreading Shell’s legs apart and licked up her clit slowly and agonizingly. Shell jerked and then yelled out when Morgan plunged her tongue into her (Shell’s) depths. The older girl bucked her hips and gasped as Morgan swirled her tongue around, tasting every crevice and hidden corner. 

Shell let out a yell as she released into Morgan’s mouth and the blonde lapped her juices up, licking her lips. Morgan then grabbed Shell’s hips and rolled her over and made her sit on her knees. Shell’s face was flushed and her chest heaved as she tried to breathe. “What are you doing?” 

Shell glanced over and her eyes widened again when she saw Morgan put on a strap-on dildo. “W-wait!” she cried and Morgan got behind her. Morgan only smirked and started to guide Shell towards the top of the bed and Shell looked to see another strap-on dildo strapped to the headboard and she started to struggle. 

“No use struggling Shell.” Morgan purred in the other’s ear and guided her closer and closer, lifting her up and with a shove, Shell cried out when the dildo in front forced its way inside her. It was thick and she felt full. She felt the one that Morgan wore prod at her other hole and before she could yell out, it was shoved into her tight hole deeply. Morgan grabbed Shell’s hips and began thrusting, both dildos moving in and out of her quickly. 

Shell’s cries of pain soon turned to moans of lust. Morgan was ecstatic, hearing the noises that came from the girl’s mouth. Morgan moved closer, making Shell move forwards and the dildo in front go into her deeper. Morgan tightened her grip on Shell’s hips and suddenly began pounding as a man would, Shell’s moans turning into lustful screams. The bed creaked as Morgan continued her assault on Shell’s areas and then the brunette screamed out loudly as she climaxed. 

Morgan smirked as the brunette sagged and she pulled the dildo out of Shell’s tight hole and unstrapped the one on her, throwing it onto her bag. She leaned down and grabbed the double dildo before lifting Shell off the strap-on and rolling her onto her back. Shell was exhausted and her eyes were closed tightly. She felt Morgan touch her legs and spread them apart and then she yelled out when Morgan shoved one of the ends of the double dildo into her deeply. Morgan smirked and lowered herself on the other end, moaning loudly and began to move, the double dildo penetrating them both deeply. 

Morgan moaned even louder and forced herself down on the double dildo even more, causing Shell to scream out loudly as it touched the very back of her wall. Hot, salty tears spilled down her cheeks. Morgan moaned and licked the tears, gripping Shell’s breasts and squeezing them as she continued to pound down on the double dildo. 

By that time, both girls were moaning and panting as Morgan violated Shell’s body, nipping at her most sensitive spots. That’s when both their bodies tensed up, muscles contracting and both moaned out long and loud as they climaxed. 

Morgan smirked down at Shell, who just glared at her weakly. Morgan slipped off the double dildo and Shell winced when Morgan pulled it out of her. Morgan put her clothes back on, Shell still naked and tied to the bed. She grabbed all the sex toys and put them in her bag. 

“Untie me.” 

Morgan glanced over at the older girl. 

“I said untie me Damnit! I’m fucking naked and I’ve been violated and RAPED! BY A GIRL!” Shell yelled at Morgan angrily. 

Morgan just smirked slyly. “No, I think I prefer you this way Shell-bell.” She purred. She crouched back down and took out something from her bag and a small remote, along with more rope and duct tape. 

Shell’s eyes widened when she saw the thing in Morgan’s hand and she struggled. “You can’t fucking do this!” 

Morgan ripped off a piece of tape and slapped it over Shell’s mouth, silencing her yells. The brunette whimpered as Morgan held up the vibrator in front of her face. The blonde grinned and spread Shell’s legs again, shoving the vibrator deep inside her and she heard Shell scream. 

Morgan then proceeded to tie Shell’s legs together and rolled her onto her side. Morgan zipped up her backpack and placed it on her back as she walked to the bedroom door. “Oh, I almost forgot.” Morgan spoke and she pressed the HIGH button on the remote. 

She heard the buzzing sound and Shell’s muffled screams as the vibrator worked itself through her body. Morgan snickered and smirked as she left, completely satisfied. 

“I can’t wait until we do it again.” 

…………………………

Morning came and Shell was completely exhausted. The vibrator inside her was on low now, had been for most of the night. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she tensed up when the vibrator increased. 

She assumed Morgan had been playing with it, torturing her for hours and always switching it to high, medium or low. Shell shuddered as waves of pleasure wrecked through her body. 

All of a sudden, the vibrator was turned to full-on high and she screamed from behind the tape. Juices flowed down her legs, the bed already stained from the many orgasms that happened over the night. Shell gasped as the vibrator was turned from high, to medium, to low and then back onto high, staying there. 

She screamed again and shuddered violently. That’s when she heard her apartment front door open and Morgan came walking through her door, smirking as she held the small remote in her hands. 

Shell’s eyes narrowed to slits in anger and she screamed muffled profanities at the blonde. She then screamed again. 

Morgan chuckled. “Guess this thing kept you up all night eh Shell-bell?” she questioned the brunette. The brunette only glared at her intensely. Morgan finally turned the vibrator off and Shell let out a muffled sigh of relief. That had to have been the most intense…..and pleasurable experience in all her 19 years. 

Morgan untied Shell’s legs and then her wrists, noticing bruises around them. It didn’t matter, they would heal. When Morgan ripped the tape of Shell’s mouth, she quickly backed up with the brunette tried to lunge at her. 

“YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO THAT DO ME?!” Shell screamed in total anger. She quickly moved and then gasped, falling face-first on the ground and didn’t move. Morgan quirked an eyebrow and she crouched down, noticing the brunette had passed out from exhaustion. She reached around and pulled the vibrator out, noticing Shell twitched in her unconscious state. 

Morgan smiled to herself, knowing whatever she did to her precious Shell-bell, she would love it anyway. 

She giggled and grabbed the brunette, carrying her into the bathroom.


End file.
